Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well. The well may contain at least one wellbore into which various types of equipment are deployed in preparing the wellbore for production. Sometimes the well is prepared via well treatment operations performed prior to delivering completion equipment downhole so as to produce the well. The well treatment operations may involve delivery of bulk material to enable specific well treatments. For example, bulk material in the form of cement powder may be provided at the wellsite and delivered to a mixing unit during performance of a wellsite cementing service. The bulk material also may comprise proppant material for use in a well fracturing operation. In some applications, silos are constructed or positioned at the wellsite to provide a delivery source for the bulk material. However, existing silos have various limitations, such as limitations related to transportability, ease of setup, and delivery of the bulk material.